Please?
by CherriDoll
Summary: "I want you to marry me." He said opening the little box to reveal and slim gold band, with a small diamond propped up in the centre. Tohru trembled and bit."Tohru?" Started off as a one shot, but everyone keeps requesting more chapters! Leave a review if you like. Just a drabble-esque series about Kyo and Tohru. Hope you love it like I love writing it! *After the curse is broken!*
1. Asking Shigure

**First Fruits Basket Story. Be warned I am a HUGE shipper of Kyoru! I love Kyo. He should have the fan club, not Yuki lol. And there is no way that he should not be paired with Tohru. Just saying people! In this, the curse has been broken. It probably won't come up much but I'm just going to clarify it up now. Got me? THE CURSE IS BROKEN! Now moving on...**

* * *

Birds chirped quietly outside. Tohru busied herself with preparing tea.

Yuki had gone out for the day, probably to the base and Kyo had had some trouble sleeping so he was fairly irritable this morning. He had spent almost two hours already on the roof and Tohru was positive he wouldn't be coming down anytime soon. But she wasn't worried.

"Ah! My lovely Tohru! What pleasant snacks have you graced us with today?~" Shigure called in a lovey dovey voice as he breezed into the kitchen and Tohru just laughed.

"It's just sweet tea. But come join me! I wanted to talk to you." She smiled turning to him and Shigure beamed.

"Of Course! Our lovely flower requests my presence!" He called and floated into the living room. Tohru just giggled and looked down at the tray. She lifted her left hand and spun the ring nestled on her slender finger. She grinned, remembering Kyo's proposal.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tohru ginned as she and Kyo walked down by the lake on the Soma property. Kyo just smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as Tohru ran a bit ahead._

_"Careful!" He called. "Knowing you. you'll find a way to fall into the lake!" Tohru just turned and laughed._

_"Maybe I will! Because I know that means you have to come save me!" She teased and Kyo blushed. _

_The two of them had been together for just over 7 months and this weekend would be their __anniversary. Kyo was determined to make it special. _

_"C'mon Kyo!" Tohru called and Kyo looked up to see her in her bathing suit. He grinned. She had worn the one he liked best on her. It was an orange, two piece bathing suit decorated with little white cats that showed quite a lot of skin. He chuckled and pulled off the black, short sleeve dress shirt he had been wearing and threw it on one of the large rocks, leaving him in a pair of green swim trunks. He ran after Tohru, who had already jumped into the water. The lake itself was quite large and since the "demon cat" incident, the Soma's had built a large dock on the lake. Tohru had already ran onto the dock and was waiting for Kyo at the end. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the air. Tohru squealed and wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck._

_"Put me down!" She giggled and Kyo gave her a wicked grin._

_"Very poor choice in words." He cackled and jumped off the dock into the water._

_"KYO!" Tohru squealed as the surfaced and Kyo burst out laughing._

_"Kyo that was not funny!" Tohru tried to protest but already found herself giggling as Kyo's laughter was particularly infectious._

_"Sorry!" he __wheezed pulling her closer. Tohru just smiled._

_"It's ok. I was just surprised." She said and Kyo pulled her in for a long kiss._

_"C'mon'" Tohru said when they finally broke apart. She rested her forehead against Kyo's and the two of them caught their breath. "Let's go swim!" Tohru chirped and Kyo just closed his eyes and smirked. _

_The two of them swan to shore after about an hour, panting. Kyo and Tohru dragged themselves up onto the sand, panting. After a few minutes Kyo turned and looked at Tohru. The sun was setting and the water sent small reflections of light. Tohru had closed her eyes and was still breathing heavily. Kyo smiled softy. _

_Tohru was all his. She had chosen him, over Yuki. When he was so sure that she would want her prince over the monster inside of him. She had chosen him._

_Tohru opened her eyes and looked over at Kyo, who was watching her. She gave him a smile._

_"C'mon. Sitting in wet suits isn't good for you. Let's get back to the house!" Tohru chirped and Kyo nodded. The walked over to when Kyo had left his shirt. He scooped it up and felt around in the pocked for a minute before pulling out a black box and stuffing it in his slightly damp swim trunk pocket._

_"Tohru wait!" He called and she turned to face him. _

_"What is it?" She asked taking a few steps forward._

_"Ok. I love you." Kyo said and he almost wanted to smack himself. Tohru giggled nervously._

_"I love you too. Is everything ok?" She asked a bit more concerned now._

_"No! I mean Yes! Everything is fine! What I meant was- aw hell." Kyo said as he began to get frustrated. He smacked a palm over his face and Tohru giggled a bit._

_"Was there something on your mind then?" She asked and Kyo looked at her. _

_"Yeah. There is. I wanted to wait until our __anniversary this weekend, but I can't. Tohru," He said pulling out the box and feeling very satisfied with the wide eyed look that cover Tohru's face._

_"I want you to marry me." He said opening the little box to reveal and slim gold band, with a small diamond propped up in the centre. Tohru trembled and bit._

_"Tohru?"_

_"Of Course!" She squealed before launching herself at Kyo, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kyo staggered a bit before gaining his balance and wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"I love you Kyo."_

_"I love you too Tohru."_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Tohru? Are you coming?" Shigure called as he popped his head around the corner.

"Hm? Oh yes! Of course!" Tohru smiled awkwardly and Shigure just smiled. The whole Soma household was used to Tohru's sometimes scatter brained ways.

Tohru carried the tea into the living room and set it on the table, pouring tow cups.

"So Tohru, how go the wedding plans?" Shigure asked taking a sip.

"Oh they're great! We go dress shopping this weekend and Arisa and Hana are really excited!" Tohru chirped and Shigure just layed the back of his hand, dramatically against his forehead.

I simply cannot believe it! Our sweet little Tohru, marrying the big bad cat!" He sighed and Tohru giggled.

"About that, there was something I wanted to ask you." Tohru said in a serious voice. Shigure put his had around the tea cup and regarded her with serious eyes.

"I know that me marrying Kyo will cause a big stir at the head Soma house. But I just wanted to know." Tohru paused and bit her lip. She mumbled something rather quickly under her breath and Shigure tilted his head to the side.

"Could you repeat that Tohru?" Tohru blushed.

"Would you walk me down the isle?" She said louder.

Shigure was taken aback. It had only been three and a half years since their little Tohru had moved in with them, eight months since Kyo had _finally_ confessed to loving Tohru, and only 2 weeks since the engagement announcement. And Tohru wanted him to walk her down the isle?

"It's just that you were always so nice to me. And you let me live in your home. And your one of the most important people to me! My Mom isn't here and neither is my Dad so I wanted you to be the one to do it. It just feels right. Please Shigure?" Tohru rushed out. Shigure just smiled.

"What about Yuki?" He asked and Tohru bit her lip.

"He's going to be the best man." Tohru said and Shigure barked out a laugh.

"Are you sure that Kyo will stand for that?" He said between chuckles and Tohru giggled.

"I asked him. He said it would be ok as long as, and I quote_ "the damn rat doesn't call out objection_"." Shigure laughed along with Tohru.

"That sounds like something he would say. Ok Tohru, I'll walk you down the isle." Shigure smiled and Tohru grinned. She lept over the table and tackled Shigure in a hug.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked and Shigure gave her a gentle tap on the back.

"Of course Tohru. Your family." Shigure said as Tohru pulled away, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Shigure. For everything. For taking me in, taking care of me, and being my family." Shigure could feel the tears pricking his eyes.

"Of course." He smiled. Tohru brushed away the tears and rose to her feet, smiling.

"I'm going to go tell Kyo. MAybe I can convince him to come down from the roof." Tohru giggled and Shigure laughed.

"Ah, Tohru. If you can do that you are truly a woman of wonder!" He called away her dramatically, revelling in her tinkling laughter that echoed through the halls of the house.

* * *

Kyo laid on the roof with his hands behind his head.

Today was the day that Tohru was going to talk to Shigure about him walking her down the isle. He couldn't say he was particularly excited about it, or having the damn rat as his best man but Tohru had asked, with her big cyan blue eyes and Kyo had melted. Kyo let out a sigh as the wind gently caressed his face and bright orange hair.

"Kyo?" Tohru called from the ladder and he sat up to face her.

She was smiling. But then again she was always smiling. But something today made her look even more happy.

"He said he would Kyo!" She said happily and Kyo smiled. He reached out and arm for her and Tohru made her way across the roof and settled herself into Kyo's side.

"What now?" Kyo asked. Tohru giggled.

"You have to tell Kagura."

* * *

**I think that's were I'll end it. If you liked it, leave me a review and if you want another chapter, ask really really nicely. I'm thinking about it and might be persuadable.**


	2. Lunch With the Sohma's

**So a few people asked me to do another chapter. And I'm very happy you all liked the story. With that in mind I don't know how many chapters I'll ever actually add but I think at least 3 of you wanted me to do another chapter. So here we are.**

* * *

Tohru busied herself in the kitchen. A few of the other Zodiac members were coming over today and she was very nervous. Kyo walked into the kitchen very groggy.

"G'morning Tohru." He said with a yawn and scratching the back of his head. Tohru giggled.

"Good morning Kyo!" She chirped in her usual manner. Kyo just chuckled quietly to himself and went to the fridge. He would never understand how Tohru was such a morning person. He opened the fridge and saw they were out of milk.

"Damn it!" He cursed and Tohru turned.

"Whats wrong Kyo?" She asked as she stirred a mixing bowl full of some sort of dough Kyo didn't recognize.

"No milk." He grumbled.

"Oh! Kyo I'm so sorry! I was planning on doing some baking, y'know because the other zodiac members are coming today and I wanted to have a bit of everything for everyone and I totally forgot you would want milk in the morning and I was going to go out to the store to get more and I'm such an idiot sometimes and I really didn't mean to and-"Kyo pressed his palm against her mouth silencing Tohru from her little tirade.

"Ok first of all, it's milk. It's not a big deal. Second, you don't have to apologize. Third, we can go down to the store before the others get here. It's not like that was the last carton of milk ever. There are plenty of cows. Hell we could even try milking Haru if you want." Kyo said smirking at the last bit.

"I know, but I forgot! How am I supposed to remember big stuff when we're married if I can't even remember a carton of mi-" Kyo cut her off with a kiss.

"You listen to me Tohru Honda, you are going to be the greatest wife in the history of wives. I'm marrying my best friend. Besides, the milk will taste better in your cooking than it could ever dream to have tasted like on it's own." Kyo said and Tohru nodded.

"I'm gonna go have a bath or something, ok? I'll be back down before the others show up." Kyo said and Tohru gave him a smile.

"Ok. I'll be here baking!" She chirped, back to her cheerful self. Kyo chuckled as he walked out the door.

"Silly girl."

* * *

"Ah! My Darling Tohru! What lovely lunch do you have planned for us today?" Shigure sang as he floated through the doorway. Tohru giggled.

"I'm making a full spread. The works! Well I'm trying that is." Tohru said and Shigure looked over at the counter. Shigure's eyes lit up.

"Oh TOHRU! It's positively lovely! I'm sure it will be delicious! The other Zodiac members will be thrilled!" He exclaimed as he looked over the various plates of sushi, fish, and assorted vegetables Tohru had laid out in pretty patterns.

Tohru just smiled.

"I'm trying to bake. I found a really interesting dessert recipe in a book at school. I'm pretty sure it's Canadian. They're called beaver tails. You deep fry the dough and then cover it in sugar and cinnamon. They book made them look so delicious ! And you can put so many different things on them! Like peanut butter, and melted chocolate, and marshmallows! So I went to the store yesterday and I got the works! And I figure everyone could do their own beaver tail. That way everyone gets what they want!"

By the end of Tohru's explanation, Shirgures mouth was watering and he felt touched. The girl had clearly put a lot of effort into making their special little lunch happen and it was her boundless kindness that really struck him.

"I hope you didn't spend all you money on us again Tohru. Remember what happened last time?" Shirgure warned and Tohru looked down.

"Well I had a bit saved up for college and-" Tohru was cut off.

"You spent college money!? Tohru, I'm glad you were excited but you really shouldn't be spending your money on us like this! We love you. And We would rather you go to college than bake for us!" Shigure said firmly and Tohru nodded.

"I didn't use a lot. Just a few dollars when I was short at the till." Tohru said and Shigure sighed.

"I'll pay you the money you took from your fund. NO arguing Tohru!" Shigure stated and Tohru nodded meekly.

"Thank you Tohru. But I couldn't bear the though of you missing out on your dreams, trying to care fore everyone else." Shigure said as he pulled Tohru into a hug. Tohru wrapped her arms around Shigure tightly.

"I'm sorry." She said, muffled into his chest. Shigure let out a small laugh.

"Don't apologize silly girl." He smiled.

* * *

Kyo rubbed his hair with a towel. He was dressed in his normal khakis and black mid-length shirt and he was looking in the mirror of the bathroom.

He was getting _married_.

It hadn't sunk in quite yet until now.

He had asked Tohru, the sweetest, kindest, most selfless person in probably the history of ever, to spend the rest of her life with him.

The demon.

Kyo's knuckles turned white against his skin as he gripped the towel.

He was a monster.

"Kyo?" A soft voice chirped from the slightly ajar door.

"Yeah?" He said, turning away from the mirror, to see Tohru standing, slightly covered in flour.

"The others will be here soon." She said with a smile and Kyo groaned.

"Right. Who all is gonna be here again?" He asked. Tohru just giggled.

"Momiji, Kisa, Haru, Hatori, Hiro, and Kagura." Tohru said the last one and bit her lip slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Kagura moved on after we started dating. She shouldn't be much of a problem." Kyo said, resting a hand on Tohru's hip. Tohru gave a nervous smile.

"I know, but what if she hates me, and tries to beat you up again, and she might never forgive either of us, I mean-" Kyo lifted Tohru's chin and pressed his lips against hers.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said as the broke away, leaving a slightly flustered, pink cheeked Tohru, who gave a small nod.

* * *

"TOHRU!"

"SISSY!"

"KYO!"

The three simultaneous chants echoed through out the house. Kisa and Momiji launched themselves at the small Tohru. Momiji had grown almost the same height as her and Kisa had grown up to Tohru's nose. Hiro just scoffed in the back and Hatori rolled his eyes. Haru (White Haru) payed little attention as he could see Yuki in the hallway and most of his focus was drawn to the Rat.

Kyo just sweat dropped. He had grown almost a full head taller than Kagura and Tohru, but when motivated as she was now Kagura was a fair bit stronger than he was. Even stronger than Yuki. Kyo just blanched and hid behind Tohru.

"How are you Tohru? Whats the big news? Hatori said you told Shigure to tell him to tell Hatori that you had big news! So c'mon!" Momiji said excitedly. Tohru started to feel a bit dizzy. Kyo could see that Tohru was drowning in questions.

"Hey you guys. Lay off." He warned but Momiji didn't listen.

"Are you moving away? Please don't move away Tohru! I'd miss you too much and I know Kisa would too! Isn't that right Kisa?" Momiji asked and Kisa nodded.

"Please don't leave us!" She said quietly. Tohru just gave them all a gentle smile.

"I'll tell you the news after lunch. But first lets eat!" She smiled and everyone reluctantly agreed, and made their way into the eating area.

* * *

"Ugh! As per usual, my beautiful Tohru has made us a delectable meal!" Shigure cooed. Kyo growled and pulled Tohru a bit closer as a sign of ownership.

"Ah, sorry Kyo!" Shigure squeaked. Yuki scoffed.

"Stupid cat." He muttered.

"Hey! You wanna go Rat Boy?" Kyo growled. Tohru just giggled.

"You don't have time! I believe we promised to let everyone in on the big secret!" Tohru said and Kyo paused.

"Oh, yeah right." Kyo nervously cleared his throat.

"So, you all know I care for Tohru. And I was thinking a little while ago, and I asked her and well..."

"We're getting married!" Tohru beamed, letting Kyo slip her engagement ring on, and wrap his arm around her waist.

_*Cricket chirps*_

"CONRATULATIONS!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA BE RELATED!"

KYOOOOOOO NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**So I'm sorry that this took a while to get out. I thought you guys would maybe enjoy another chapter. I changed my mind about having Kyo tell Kagura one on one because A.) He probably wouldn't live through the conversation and B.) Everyone else needed to know as well. Leave me a review if you want another chapter. I'm considering writing one anyways but I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	3. Nightmares and Nostalgia

Kyo slowly opened his eyes. He could feel pressure on his chest, and breath on his neck. He tilted his head down slightly and saw a mass of brown hair. Tohru had fallen asleep on his chest, her hands resting in his chest. The two of them had been sharing a room for the past few months. A few weeks after they had begun dating. He remembered exactly how they started sleeping together too.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A large crash of __thunder forced Kyo awake. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He hated the rain. It always made him feel sluggish and tired. His body ached and all he wanted to do was sleep. He rolled over and tried to slip back into unconsciousness but it seemed that his body wouldn't have it._

_"This is freakin' stupid." He cursed. The curse itself had been broken about a month now. But his cat like personality had remained. The rain still tired him out. Tohru did what she could, but even she couldn't bring the cat out of his funk. _

_Another crash of thunder._

_Another groan of frustration from the cat._

Knock

_Kyo cracked open an eye._

Knock knock_._

_Kyo groaned._

_"What?" he asked. The door quietly slid open._

_"Kyo?" a small voice sniffed. Kyo,with a sudden burst of energy, rose and sat up._

_"Tohru? Are you crying?" The small girl stepped in through the door._

_"S-Sorry Kyo. I just, I had a not so nice dream. And I know that the rain makes you unhappy, and I know you on't like it and all, but I was just really scared and I wanted to come here, and I thought maybe if you weren't asleep that I could stay here for a bit, but if you're tired then thats ok too. I shouldn't of come here. I'm sorry Kyo!" Tohru squeaked. _

_Kyo just rubbed an eye._

"_Look Tohru, if you're ever upset, or unhappy, or just plain bored, I want you to come to me. That's what I'm here for. Ok?" Kyo said, a small yawn escaping._

_Tohru blushed in the darkness._

_"Are you sure? Because, I'm sorry for waking you up and I-"_

_"Tohru I was already awake. I couldn't sleep. You don't have to apologize all the time you know?" Kyo said. Tohru blushed harder and nodded. Kyo, now fully awake padded the bedding next to him._

_"Come sit with me for a while. We can talk until the rain goes away." he said. Tohru timidly walked over and carefully sat on top of the blankets. Kyo rolled his eyes. 'Ever the proper one.' He smirked, before snaking out and arm and pulling Tohru down in a laying __position next to him on the bed._

_"Kyo!" She squeaked, before letting out a series of giggles. Kyo just chuckled._

_"So what do you want to talk about?" Tohru asked, starring intensely a Kyo. Kyo blushed under her scrutiny._

_"You know, I don't really know. I just thought that you might want to talk." Kyo said and Tohru smiled._

_"I like talking with you." She admitted. Kyo felt himself blush._

_"Well, then, what do you want to talk to me about? Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Tohru shook her head._

_"It seems so silly now. I'm sorry for getting so worked up about nothing." She said with a small yawn. Kyo rolled his eyes._

_"What did I just say about your apologies? You don't hafta be sorry all the time." He said and Tohru gave him a sleepy nod. Kyo rolled his eyes again. _

_Leave it to Tohru to get all worked up over something so small, then forget about it two minutes later. Another loud crash sounded. But this time, before Tohru could worry, Kyo grabbed her and pulled her in close._

_"Don't worry. You're safe. Just try and get some sleep, ok?" Kyo mumbled into hr hair. Tohru, cheeks ablaze nodded before snuggling deep into Kyo's chest._

_"Thank you Kyo." She mumbled, before sleep over came the two._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

That morning the two had woken up and walked down to breakfast together, no awkward glances, Kyo just held her hand and the left the room.

"Kyo?" Kyo looked down to see a bed headed Tohru. Kyo chuckled.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked, kissing her forehead. Tohru yawned.

"Very well, yourself?" She asked as she sat up on the futon.

"Fine." He grinned. Tohru turned around and smiled.

"Well c'mon then! Breakfast won't cook itself!" She said, her voice getting very dertermined. Kyo just laughed.

"Can't we just stay here together? For a few more minutes at least?" He begged with puppy dog eyes. Tohru melted.

"Of course. But I really do have to go soon. Can't have Yuki and Shigure getting hungry. Thats how I earn my keep here an- Oof!" Tohru was cut off but the abrupt kiss Kyo landed on her lips. When they broke away she blushed. Kyo laughed heartily.

"Did I ever tell you that you talk to much?" Tohru blushed harder.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Kyo and Tohru did emerge from Kyo's room eventually to discover that Shigure had already been up for a while.

"Morning you two! You two did take an awfully long time getting out of bed this morning. What could you have been doing I wonder..."

"Shut up you sick bastard! What business is it of your's anyways!?" Kyo yelled. Tohru just gave a small blush and scurried off to prepare breakfast.

"Oh my poor Tohru! To think that Kyo wishes to defile you! Perhaps he already has! Although your hips still look about the sa-ARGH NOT THE FACE!"

"Whats all the racket? Hasn't anyone ever told you people like to sleep in the morning? Damn cat." A sleep tousled Yuki grumbled as he made his way down the stairs.

When he gave a proper blink and looked up he rolled his eyes. Kyo, panting, one hand gripping the front of Shigure's robe, the other poised in a first, preparing to land another blow. Shigure, looking worse for wear, big crocodile tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh Yuki it's terrible! Kyo's hurting me!"

"Shut up you damn dog! You're the one being all perverted!" Kyo yelled as he continued to give Shigure the business.

"What ever he's hitting you for you probably deserved it." Yuki mumbled.

"Breakfast is ready! Oh good morning Yuki!" A chipper Tohru beamed, completely unfazed by the scene before her. Yuki gave a polite smile.

"Good morning Miss Honda."

"Ah ah ah Yuki! You won't be able to say that soon!" Shigure smarted off. "Soon our little flower will be Miss Kyo Sohma! And Kyo will try to deflower our precious Tohr-ARG!"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Kyo look out for the!-"

_*Shatter!*_

"Bowl." Tohru finished lamely. Kyo had accidentally rammed the table in his haste to pummel Shigure, and knocked over one of the bowls Tohru had set out for breakfast. Kyo looked eyes widened and slightly blushing.

Tohru had already bent to pick up the pieces when familiar calloused hands brushed over hers.

"Don't worry about it." Kyo mumbled.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly let you do it!" Tohru babbled, trying to pick up the pieces. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you worry about serving breakfast. I broke the bowl and besides. I would hate for you to cut yourself over my mess. Please Tohru?" Kyo asked. Tohru looked between the shattered bowl and the table where Yuki and Shigure were already sitting down, watching them with amused faces. With a final chew on her lip Tohru nodded.

"Ok." She smiled. Kyo swooped in for a light peck on the lips. Grinning as Tohru hurried of blushing he collected the last remains of the bowl and disposed of them. With a smirk he waled over to the table and sat to enjoy breakfast with his _fiancée. _

"So Kyo, what _were_ you and Tohru up to this morning?"

*_CRASH_*

"You sick Bastard!"

* * *

**And so ends chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. I think this one has probably been the most humorous chapter. I tried to write it with a few more laughs than I normally go for. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
